Blue-Violet
by AstridAbby
Summary: Her head hurt too much for her to even process where or who she was. That's right, who was she? Where had she come from? Is this where she lives? And most importantly. . . what was going on? She couldn't remember anything. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FULLMETAL CHARACTERS**

**ENVYXWINRY**

**Blue-Violet( Envy and Winry)**

Sound affects

_**Thoughts**_

**The girl was cold. Her body ached with even the slightest of movements. The nasty taste of copper lingered inside of her mouth. She tried moving but found her own hands trapped by something. Metal? Maybe. Her head hurt too much for her to even process where or who she was. Thats right, who was she? Where had she come from? Is this where she lives? And most importantly. . . what was going on? She couldn't remember anything.**

**The girl forced herself to sit upright, causing flashes of pain shooting through her fragil form. She painted trying to keep her sobs silent. The room she was in was dark. But she could tell by where she was just because the floor was concrete, not to mention the room was freazing and by the sounds of her cries it was hallow. Adjusting herself to the newfound darkness, she managed to make out a small bed in the far corner of the small room. There was a door, no windows. The girl lifted her hands to push away a string of hair out of her eyesight when she noticed her hair was stiff. Blood most likely. Her face felt tight showing there was dried blood sporting on her face. What **_**really**_** happened to her?**

_**Whats going on? Where am I? Who am I?**_** Those question haunted her very thoughts. She hoped someone would come along and explain things to her.**

**Just then, she had heard a voice outside of the door. **Click**. The door opened bringing in a white light like a sudden brightness hurt her eyes and the girl turned her head. A figure walked in and stood infrount of her. She could've sworn she heard it chuckle.**

**" So your still alive?" The voice mocked, balencing between a male and female voice. The girl couldn't make out the face but could tell it must've been a guy, right? " Wh-who a-re you?" she weakly said. The guy bean't down infrount of her and thats when she got a very good look at his face. He was deathly pale, bright violet eyes and the oddest green hair she'd ever seen. The guy was smiling so big it looked as if his face would burst.**

**" Who am I?" he laughed. "You mean you don't remember who I am?" he pointed at himself. He looked rather amused but the girl couldn't remember who he was. She staired at him with a confused look. " Well, alright then. I am Envy." **_**Envy?**_** She thought that was a rather weird name. Did she know him before? She must've because of what Envy said, it sounded like she did.**

**" Who am I?" she meakly said. She couldn't remember her name or who she was. . .maybe Envy did. He just grinned just as wildly as before but now, his eyes danced with amusement. He laughed out loud. His hands clapping together, lost in his own fit of laughture. The girl just frowned. She didn't understand what he was laughing about. He finally collected himself together and staired down at the girl.**

**" Your name? Well, lemmie see. Should I let you know your name?" He questioned her. She sat upright and nodded her acheing head. She wanted, no **_**needed**_** to know who she was. " So be it. Your name is Winry Rockbell." **_**Winry. . .Rockbell? My name?**_** Envy smirked holding in his laughture. " I can't believe you lost your memory! But none the less. . ." Envy grapped Winry by her shackled arms causing her to wince in pain and threw her over his shoulders. " You'll be comin' with me." and with that being said, the green sin walked out of the dark cell and into the blinding light. **

**It took awhile for the girl to adjust her eyes to the light outside of her little world, but when she did she noticed she was being taken through a grey/black colored hallway. It was long and narrow but had a victorian design drawn on the walls. Winry loved the way it looked and would've staired in astonishment if it weren't for her situation. Clearing her throught, Winry tried asking Envy a couple of questions.**

**" W-where are you t-taking me?" she tried to keep a straight voice but as you can tell, it didn't work. Envy shifted her weight a little. " Don't talk." was all she got for an answer. She closed her eyes hoping to make the pain inside of her head disappear and maybe she might remember something if her head didn't hurt as bad. Right? Just then a random name popped in her head. . .**_**Edward.**_** She had no realization of who that was. But the name just came out of nowhere and kept eccoing in her head like a broken record player. **_**Edward. . .who, or what are you? Who am I?**_

**Winry couldn't figure out what was going on. Her head hurt too much. Like someone was pounding bolders into her skull. She wasn't sure how but Winry managed to fall alsleep while Envy carried her.**

**Envy grunted when he felt the girl finally go limp completly. Form the feeling of her breaths he could tell she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure what Father would do with her when his plan was fullfilled but sure enough Father would most likely have Envy kill her and **_**that**_** was something he was looking forward to.**

**Envy knew this girl was close to the Fullmetal Brat and as long as he held her in **_**his **_**possesion **_**she **_**was **_**his**_**. And it made Envy giddy on the inside that he had the one thing, besides the tin can, that would make the brat fall to his knees. Envy didn't like Edward. Envy hated Edward. But Envy hated everyone. He just didn't understand how humans could throw their lives away to protect another. To Envy it was pointless. Giving your life up to someone whos going to end up dieing anyway. **_**Really, whats the point?**_** Well, no matter what happends Envy needs to listen to Father's orders and keep the girl out of harms way. **_**How ironic.**_** Nothing could be more dangerous than Envy himself. So why in this fucked up world would Father choose him to take care of a child? Envy didn't know either. But for now she was in his care and Envy was allowd to do **_**anything**_** to this girl just as long as she stayed alive. It would hinder Father's plans if the bait was killed, now wouldn't it? **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sorry for it being so short but this is just an introduction to the story. . .I promise i'll try and keep it updated! **

**-Tivv3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry folks, it took me awhile to update...im being honest, I forgot all about my little story -grins shyly-_

_And sorry if you guys didn't like the bolded letters. When I wrote the story my eyes were a little hazy so I bolded them to see them better:)_

_Anyways, another chappy up!_

_I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!_

_Enjoy..._

**Sound affects**

_**Thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

_Phone calls_

**Crack. Crack. Crack**. **Pop**. Winry opened her eyes to Envy cracking his fingers from across the room. He never seemed to take notice that she had awakened. Her head didn't hurt as bad as it did when she first woke up. But it still hurt. Winry closed her eyes pulling them closely together trying to at least remember what her past was or who Edward was. So far the only thing she learned was that her name was Winry Rockbell and she apparently knew who Envy was before she lost her memory. But only because of the way he spoke to her. He could be lieing. But, then again. . .maybe her name wasn't Winry Rockbell?

"So your awake?" Envy said making Winry jump out of her pale skin. " Well that ruins everything." Winry didn't understand what he mean't by that but didn't ask. Envy was going to wake her up by pulling her off of the bed, onto the floor (hard concrete floor) and yelling in her face. Just to freak her out. But she had to go and wake up by herself, didn't she? Envy pouted like a child at that.

Winry sat up and looked at the room before her. It was dark, lit by a single candle. The bed she was in designed in nothing but black. Her pale skin looking pretty vauge sticking out from the dark colors. The room was pretty big. With only one window barely letting in the moonlight because of the dark curtains. She must've looked like an idiot because Envy was stairing at her grinning madly. She opened her mouth to say something, that was then when she realized how dry her throat felt.

" Can I ask you something?" She spoke, her voice cracking along the way. She was hoping he would at least answer some of her questions. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Envy smiled even wider. " Sure, why not?" Winry didn't know what it was in Envy's voice that sent chills up her very own spine, but it sure gave her a creepy feel.

" Who is Edward?" Winry spoke softly afraid that whatever she said would set the green haired sin off. But to her surprise. . .his smile seemed to vanish and he looked abit puzzled. " You mean you remember who _he_ is but you couldn't remember me?" Envy placed his hand on his chest. He looked affended " Hell I don't know if I should be hurt or what. . .I can't believe this!" he stood up and walked over toward the small girl sitting in the bed. Winry inched backwards when Envy was now in her face, almost touching nose to nose. She felt uncomfortable with the sudden actions that he took and placed her hands on his chest to keep him at bay. Envy grabbed her hands and held them to her sides then forced her down onto the bed and climbed ontop of her. He put his forehead to hers and spoke in a much gentle tone which surprised Winry.

" You remember that little fuck but you can't remember _me_?" Winry was a bit taken back at his words. Just the way he said 'me' really got her. She looked up at Envy, whos eyes were stairing into her blue ones. Her mouth fell open and she pondered on what she should say. Right now wasn't the time to really cause this sin to go into a fit. So she spoke softly, hoping he wouldn't hear her. . .

" I-Im sorry, I ju-st don't seem to kn-know who you are," that earned her a smake across her face. Winry felt the pain take place and her cheek began to swell from the inpact. She tried to inch out of Envy's grasp but he held her like stone. He clinched harder onto her wrist causing Winry to cry out in pain. Then a crack was heard through out the room. Followed by Winry's scream. Tears poured down her swelled checks as she screamed in pain from her dislocated wrists. And Envy never let up either. He just laid ontop of the crying girl and continued to hold her down while she fussed. Envy enjoyed this. . .a little too much for Winry's liking. He just grinned so widely his cheeks were about to burst.

Winry bit down on her bottom lip, trying to drown out some of the pain from her wrist as she sat on the cold floor. After Envy had his fun with her, mainly causing her pain by twisting her wrist and slapping her, he left her to cry alone while he ran off.

Winry sat there in the darkness. No one to talk to but her echos bouncing off the walls. She had managed to relocated her wrist, which was difficult. . ._very_ difficult. Her wrist were swelled and bruising, not to mention the pain soring through her body. Her head throbbed, matching her heartbeat. And she had this nasty feeling in her stomach that something was about to go down. She wasn't sure just yet. It could be the fact that she has no idea who she really is; she could be overreacting. She only hoped.

She moved over onto Envy's bed, trying to make herself comfortable. Lying her head back on the black pillow and stretching her bruised muscles. . .Winry tried digging deep into her memory. . .going as deep as she could possiblely go. Hoping to find something. Anything. But instead, she let herself be drifted off into sleep.

_A suit of armor came bursting threw the door of a house. Looking down Winry saw him holding a small child. And he was bleeding badly. His right arm and left leg were gone. His blood spilled out of his body and onto the suit of armor like a river. It made Winry's stomach churn What happened?_

_A tiny old lady, shorter that Winry ran out infront of her. She couldn't make out what they were saying. The voices were too fuzzed. She made out one line though. . .it sounded like it came from a small child. At least 6-7 years of age. And the child kept repeating the same thing. Things like: __**Help him, please! **__And; __**He gunna die if you don't help him! He'll bleed to death! **__Last but not least;__**Please help Ed! Hes gunna die if he doesn't have help!**_

Ed? Could this be the Ed Envy was talking about? Edward?

_Winry's mind went black and all she could hear was an old lady yelling out orders and a small child, not the one from before, yelling out: __**Im so sorry! I can't believe I did this! How is Al gonna ever forgive me? What if he never does? Oh, im so sorry! Hes my little brother; Im supposed to protect him and I did this to him, how is he ever gonna forgive me?**_

_And he kept on repeating it. Winry figured it was the small child that was bleeding in that suit of armor's arms._

Winry snapped back into her realitly with a jolt. Her breathing was heavy and her body was covered in a small layer of sweat. She sat up on her elbows, trying not to use her wrists, and focused her eyes to adjust to the semi-bright room. " Was that. . ." she began panting, " was that, a dream?" She thought back to the dream and almost puked remember all the blood.

It all just seemed to real for her to convince herself that it was a dream. The blood. The cries. _His voice_. Ed's voice. It kept echoing through her head like a broken record player that no one seemed to fix. It echoed over and over again making Winry's head it got to her. That wasn't just a dream! It was a flashback! A memory of her past that had happened! Then maybe this Edward character was really real and not some made up person only to mess with Winry's mind!

Winry figured if she dug deeper she could figure out more about herself and this Edward and this Al character. So she did.

Glimpes of the small blond boy who was bleeding in her dream flashed through her thoughts. He looked older now, about 15-16 years old. He wore only white boxers while he read a book. The tip of his tumb was in his mouth, stuck on concentration. His right arm and left leg were automail limbs. He sat in a chair surrounded by nuts and bolts and wrinches. A gloved hand, Winry presumed it was hers, reached out toward the blond's right arm and poked around a bit. Lifting up the automail, as if she were inspecting it. The blond grew irritated and threw a fit. ' Come on, Winry!' he moused, ' can't you do that later?' In the background she could hear her voice. ' Shut up, Edward, I need to see if I got this right, sheesh!'

He called her Winry. And she called him Edward. Maybe her name really was Winry Rockbell. Then Envy wasn't lieing. Then she must've known this Edward pretty well judging by how they acted toward each gave her a little bit of hope thinking if she was this close to Edward then he must know shes gone and might try and find her. Hopefully.

Envy walked through the dark empty streets of Central. He just happened to be board as hell. At night there was hardly anything to do. No one was out, everyone was in bed. Every now and then an idiotic human would stumble into Envy and Envy would have to teach them a lesson. That rarely happened. But out of a week, Envy killed at least over 10 people. . ._out of pure fun. _Sick, wasn't he?

Father had sent Envy out on a search and find type of mission. He had wanted Envy to spy on the Fullmetal Alchemist to see if he had noticed his friends disapearance. Envy didn't want to be stuck trying to find him, its like finding a really really short needle in a hay stack. This was just too much. First he had to go and find the blond bitch and bring her back. Father said try and be gentle with their new guest but Envy was a little too rough, so rough she lost her memory. Envy chuckled darkly at this thought. Oh how he enjoyed seeing pathetic humans suffer. It was his drug. He just couldn't get enough.

Envy walked down an empty road, cloaking himself in darkness. The only light was the dim lights of the somewhat lit street lamps. They didn't do their job so why keep them there? Envy wasn't really getting very far as to find this brat and didn't think it'd go further. He was about to up and call it quits but then remembered how Father would react when he'd find out that Envy didn't do his job. He rolled his eyes and kept on going. Why was he always stuck with the shitty jobs? Hell, he'd like to know. Lust and Gluttony had it easy. They get to track down people when they already know where they are and how long they'll be there.

Just then, Envy stopped in dead tracks when he heard someone walking just a few yards infrount of him. It was the Fullmetal Brat. He was walking in Envy's direction. And to Envy's luck, the brat was walking alone. Envy then transformed into a random passer-byer and stepped out of the shadows, and quickly recongnized by Edward.

Edward looked up at a man who had black hair and black eyes. His skin was dark and his cloths were worn down and raggy. Ed guessed he was homeless. The man walked up to him with a small smile on his face. He felt that his presance was familar. Maybe Ed knew this man?

" Um, excuse me sir?" Edward started, politeness around every corner. The man who was Envy looked up and smiled a bit more. Ed and Envy stood about 5 feet from each other. Envy gave Ed a stare showing him that he had his full attention. "Yeah?"

" Have I seen you around anywhere?" Ed questioned.

" Mmm, maybe. I hang around Central alot." Envy replied. " Are you the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" Ed stiffened at his name. Maybe the way he said it. But still, non the less it stroked Edward's pride and he smirked a cocky smirk, making Envy want to punch him right then and there. But he couldn't. _**Stay in character**__._ He told himself.

" Of course I am!" Ed blurted. Envy almost puked. But put on a fake smile that burnt his mouth.

" Well, I guess im right!"

" Oh yeah, Im pretty well known through out Amestris!" _**Time to get to the point.**_ Thought Envy.

" Isn't there usually a cute blond girl with you?" Envy was about to die. But Ed's expression grew dead serious. _**Oh, I hit it!**_ Envy metally smirked.

" Yeah, you haven't seen her have you?"

Envy tried to sound concerned. " Why? Has something happened?" Ed looked like he was about to break. And Envy loved it.

" Yeah, she disapeared about a week ago. . .no one has heard anything from her. Its just not like her to leave without telling anyone. Somethings up and I know it." Envy scoffed and Ed looked surprised.

" Maybe she just got tired and ran off."

" She wouldn't do that! Its not like her at all! She wouldn't leave the ones she loves behind."

" Oh yeah? How old is she?"

Ed hesitated a bit. " 20."

" 20, huh?" Envy folded his arms to keep himself from dancing out in pure laughture. " Well, you know how those kinds of kids are. They think their the only ones that matter in this world and they just run off."

'' Im 21 and I don't think like that." Edward hissed. Envy smiled.

" Well, I'll tell you what, tell me her name and I'll ask around seeing if anyone has heard of her."

Edward looked at the dark skinned man infront of him. " Would you please?"

" Yeah sure."_** Just tell me her damn name so I can go home!**_ Envy needed Edward to tell him her name just to make sure that its Winry hes talking about.

" I really appreciate this, ya know?" There was a hint of hope in Ed's voice and Envy was about to rip it right out. But for now he only nodded.

" Her name is Winry. . .Winry Rockbell." _** Bingo!**_ Envy changed into his normal form. Edward stepped backwards in awe.

" W-what the hell?" he was dumbstruck." ENVY!" Envy stood infront of Ed and smirked.

" Well, hello there to you too!" He said. Ed looked absolutly stubifed and Envy enjoyed this.

" What?" Ed said in a hushed tone." Your supposed to be DEAD!"

" Ouch. Really?" Envy laughed a sinister laugh. " Because, ya know. Last time I checked im fully alive." Ed stepped back some more and stood in a fighting postion ready to attack.

" Your supposed to be dead Envy." Envy took a step forward. And Ed took one back. " You killed yourself years ago, remember?"

Envy laughed. " Of course I remember. But then again, wanna know something?" Envy grinned. " After your guys 'killed' Father, he brought Lust back, Gluttony back, Greed back, and of course, me back." Ed was seething with anger. If that village man was really Envy, then why did he ask about her? Envy knew something.

" Why did you ask about her?" He whispered violently. Envy pirked up.

" You mean that blond bitch, Winry? Oh yeah, don't worry, shes fine. For now at least. I don't know what im gonna do to her just yet. But non the less i'll end up killing her." He laughed his sinster laugh as Ed lunged at him.

" YOU BASTARD!" He swung at Envy but Envy jumped up on a building and peered down at the fuming chibi. " DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT LAYING ONE HAND ON HER OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Envy laughed and said something that fell on Ed's ears like needles piercing burnt skin. . ." Too late." And then he was stood there. His face frozen in fear.

_**Winry. . .**_

Envy dialed a number on a phone as he stood with a smirk in a random phone booth, far from the brat.

Not minutes before a women's voice was heard on the other line.

"_ Yes Envy?_" Lust said.

" Tell Father he has nothing to worry about." He began. Lust could tell just by hearing his voice that he had done something.

"_ Envy. . .what did you do this time?_"

" Just tell Father that his little Alchemist will be on the prow. He knows, oh yes, he knows." All Lust could hear before the line cut was Envy's sick laugh, which only made her smile. She left to tell Father the news.

Envy on the otherhand, was overthrilled about what he would do to Winry knowing Edward was on his way. . .

-Tivvie3


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey hey hey:) Another chappy up for now. Bless me because I wasn't gonna update soon. Too much stress in my life. Everythings just fallling apart. Luckly I have my stories and books to take me away to other places even though they never last, I'll try to keep it updated as much as I can really. And excuse my poor spelling skills. Also, if anyone has any ideas about chapter 4? I'd take anything really, my minds been kinda elsewhere. So I'm sorry if this chapter is short and boring or just plan stupid._

_Anyways I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF FMA. _

_And here we are, . . ._

**Sound affects**

_**Thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

_Phone calls_

" Brother, what are you saying?" voiced a boy no older than 19. Edward looked at his feet, trying to forget what Envy said. _Too late._ Those words haunted his memory like a ghost. Grasping and gapping at his inner mind.

" It's what I said, Al," he began seething through his teeth. " That pricks still alive and he has Winry!" Alphonse, in his human body, clinched his fist in pure anger. His face written with fury.

" Has he done anything to her? Is she alright?" Edward stuck his hand up showing his younger brother to stop. Al looked confused as Ed's eyes fell when he whispered, " I don't know."

Al's eyes grew in shock as he took a few steps back. " What do you mean? What has he done to her?" He growled.

" Do you think I'd be standing here if I really knew? Envy didn't tell me what he done!" Edward snapped back.

" We don't need to be sitting her argueing about what happend!" Al fussed. " We need to try and find her, kill Envy and Father!"

Edward smirked, determinded. " Couldn't have said it better myself, brother."

"Oh Winry!" Envy called in a sing-song voice.

No answer.

" Winry!" He yelled this time.

No answer.

_**Mother fuck.**_ " Where the hell are you, bitch?" He mulled, opening his door to his room and found the said girl on his bed. Asleep. Envy grew angry seeing that she was sleeping and he didn't give her permission to sleep, now did he? No. He sure as hell did not.

Envy walked over to the blond and snatched her up by her hair, recieving cries by the girl as she tried to loosen herself from the iron grip tangled in her blonde locks. Envy grew even more pissed. He threw her across the room and she slid across the concrete floor, leaving what looked like road rash, down her arms and legs.

Once again she cried out in pain, looking up at Envy with pure fear deeply embeded in her eyes as he walked toward her. She scooted back about a foot, trying to get as far away as possible from this sadistic bastard but failed epically. Envy caught her by her leg and dug his nails into the delicate fleash uptil the warm familiar feeling was felt running down his fingers. Then he went deeper.

Winry screamed out again. She tried pulling away, trying anything to get away from Envy. She even went as far as to try and bit him, but to no avail. Envy shoved her away leaving nasty bruises on her shoulders. She cried for him to stop knowning it wasn't worth the breath, seeing that Envy enjoyed this_ too_ much. But Winry thought that if she were going to live here under these conditions, she'd rather stand than fall to her knees like Envy wanted. She looked up at the green haired sin and did something that took Envy's breath away. She leaned up, with all her might, and _head butted Envy between the eyes_.

While Winry staggered back a bit dazed with the impact with her head smashing Envy's, Envy stood looking shocked, but mostly he was pissed. Not one human has ever did that to him and lived. Hell no human has ever did that to him! So who the hell did this girl think she was? Apparently that damn brat, Fullmetal shorty's cockiness was getting to this girl as well.

Without even seeing what happend, Envy grabbed Winry by her hair and pulled her face to look at him up frount. Thats when Winry got a good look at his eyes. She never knew the color of his eyes. Violet. Before she was always afraid of looking at him directly, so she never really had a chance to notice.

Envy tightned his grip on the girls hair making her wimper. He was seething. That was noticable. But one thing for sure. He gave her credit for head butting him like that. Stepping up to him, Envy, one of the most deadlest of sins.

At that moment Envy wasn't sure what made him stop hurting Winry at that time. He just though it was because she stood up to him. But none the less he let the blond drop to the floor. So she lay there covered in bruises, trying to fight back her sobs. Her blond hair spread across the ground like a yellow cascade. Her fists clinched and her eyes fought back tears threatening to fall.

She wasn't about to let _him_ see her cry anymore.

Envy stood over the girl laying on the ground, who was trying to hold herself together. Her body shook and her fists clinched and unclinched. Her golden hair covered her face but he could tell it must've looked grim. Her pale body was covered with discoloration, _because of him. _She lay on the ground crying, _because of him_. Her long hair was knotted, _because of him_. Her wrist swollen and bruised, _because of him_, and the only thing Envy could think of. was how beautiful she looked when she was withering in pain. Envy liked what he saw and if he wanted more he'd get more. He thought she was goregous looking like that, imagine what she'd look like covered in her own blood? This gave Envy a cold chill, and when Envy got cold chills thats when he really loved what was going to or was happening. So imagining Winry covered in her own blood, crying in pain and screaming for help would make Envy's cold heart melt. How sadist?

Envy grabbed Winry's arm and pulled her to her feet. Strands of her blond hair stuck to the side of her face from her sweatin. Her face was flushed with anger and she glared daggers at the sin. Envy just smirked his trademark smirk.

" Ho ho ho," he mocked, " if glares could kill, I'd surely be dead by now!" Winry did nothing but glare. What more could she do really? This unhuman thing was holding her life in his hands. One wrong move to really piss him off, and her life would be over. She was sure to recieve a brutal beating for head butting him like she did, but to her surprise he did nothing of the sort. Yet.

" Oh, how cute?" Envy spoke, " Your pissed off at me, arn't you?" Winry fought to tell him off but thought better of it. She got off lucky not to be killed from head butting him like she did. She didn't want to push it. The best thing she could do was play his cards and make him think she was weak and worthless then maybe she could try to run off. Or try to stay alive incase Edward came. If he was even close to her. But in her flashbacks, they seem to be good friends. She could only hope, seeing that that was all she had to hold onto...

" You wanna know something?" Envy brought her back to realitly when she felt his hand go up her shirt. She began to protest.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" Envy got to the hem of her bra.

" G-get off of me!" He pushed her back onto the cold ground, keeping his hand inside her shirt.

" Please stop it!" He then ripped her shirt off of her pale slim body.

" E-Envy, NO!" She was afraid. She was afraid that she might end up being rapped. She was afraid of what he might do. So she began to struggle under his grasp. Which, in earning a hard slap across her face.

Her head turned to the left from the impact of Envy's hand. She lay there, tears now pouring down her flushed cheeks. The side of her face began to swell from Envy's slap.

Her walls shattered as she let Envy strip her of her shorts. Her defences left her body when she heard him laugh darkly. So much for trying to stand strong, huh?

Winry heard something crack and pop and a wave a red light illuminated the room. She looked down to where the light came from and noticed Envy's arm wasn't there anymore, but a knife!

She gasped in horror at the sight._**What the-? How did he?**_

She began to hyperventalate when Envy's hand/knife gleamed in the light along with his smirking face.

" Wh-wha-what are you-you gunna do?" She stuttered, fear evident in her voice. Her body began to shake when she felt Envy's fingers trace the top of her panties.

" Oh god!"

" Sweetheart, God has nothing to do with this." Envy cooed. " Now, theres something I'm going to tell you and I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. I don't wanna repeat myself. If I end up having to, I'll carve it into your skin!"

Winry stopped crying, or at least tried to, and listened to what he was saying.

" You, Winry Rockbell, belong to _me_ and only me. You obey what I say and you do what I tell you to do with no complaints. Understood?" Winry nodded.

" You are my property. _I own you_. If I want you dead, then I'll kill you. If I want you to kill yourself, then you do so. You are nothing more than a little puppet, a doll in my hands. And you always will be!" Winry tried swallowing but found it hard because of the knot in her throat. " You get what I'm saying, you do everything I say."

Winry nodded once again. Envy smirked. " Good. So to show that you are mine. . ."

Envy brought his hand/knife up to Winry's chest and ran the cold metal across her pale skin. Her breath hitched. " You are _mine_, W-i-n-r-y."

He started cutting into her skin below the left side of her color bone. Winry screamed and tried to get him off of her but Envy held her down.

"Y'know crying out like that only makes me hard." Winry immediatly bit her lip and tried to stay quite.

After Envy finished, he bent his head down and started lapping up the blood spilling from his inflicked wound, sending chills through Winry's body.

Envy stood up and the room once again filled with a red light and a cracking and popping sound echoed. His arm was back to normal as he smirked at his 'work'.

" Don't move and stay quite." He then turned on his heal, but before walking out the door he told Winry she'd better clean her wounds up. He didn't like a too fucked up girl.

She waited until she heard the door shut and began to cry in silence. Her whole body hurt and her chest burned.

Winry looked down at to examine Envy's wound on her color bone and didn't like what she saw.

He had carved his name onto her own flesh. That made more tears steam down her face.

She wanted so badly to just up and run but she didn' know where to go. She didn't know if she even had a family. But most of all, she was scared that Envy would catch her. She was badly beaten up enough and she didn't want to end up having anymore wounds on her body for awhile. So she just layed there. Her walls broken down. Her body slowly crumbleing down. And slowly, she began to lose herself.

Winry didn't know how long she had been alseep but she woke to feeling something warm and soft underneath her body. It felt nice. She didn't bother moving. She didn't want to bring up anymore pain from her wounds. She wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as she could. But, to her dismay. . .it didn't last long.

She was being shook by Envy, he was telling her to wake up.

Winry, surely but slowly sat up. Pain ripping through her fraile body. She looked up at Envy who threw a set of clothes at her.

" Get up and get int he shower. Your filthy." Winry blinked. Was he worried for her health? Maybe she didn't hear him right.

He grew frustrated. " Come on!" He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of bed. She immediatly fell to the ground. The clothes Envy gave her falling as well.

She heard Envy sigh and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking to a door inside his room.

Once inside, Winry noticed it to be the bathroom. The room was rather too big to be a bathroom. Maybe a bedroom, yes, but not a bathroom. The huge room was lit by four candles that hung on each wall. The bathroom was stlyed in a Victorian Gothic style. There were two baths. One to take a shower in, which had a counter next to it and another to take a bath in. One toilett. Three sinks supported by a long mirror. The tiles on the ground were black and the walls were a dark dark red. Winry wouldn've been in joy to see something like this if it were under different circumstances.

Envy sat Winry down on the toilett. He than sat the set of clothes on the counter next to the shower.

He turned to the girl and said, " Take a shower and then clean your wounds. Go back and wait on me if I'm not in my room when your done. Got it?"

Winry then left Winry to herself.

He was being rather. . ._nice_. And it shocked Winry.

Though she didn't question it by far. She didn't want to set him off or anything so she stayed shut.

Winry pealed off her, god knows how many days old, bra and panties and then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It was awful. She looked awful. It made her sick.

Her once milky pale skin was deathly pale. Her body was showered with bruises and cuts. Her arms were scuffed up. Her hair was knotten badly. _**Thats going to be hell.**_ Envy's mark really stuck out. It was red, tender and swollen. She poked at it a bit and winced.

Her figure has always been scrawny but never enough to show ribs. And right now, they were showing pretty badly. She couldn't remember the last time she had ate anything. Thats when she noticed how hungary she really was. Her stomach churned from the lack of food needed to fill her up.

Ignoring the wave to plurge, Winry limped over to the shower and turned on the hot water. The room was soon filled with steam.

Winry didn't take notice to the sin that walked into the bathroom.

" Whoa, what an awful sight!" Winry jumped. " You look horrible!"

Winry then remembered she was naked and here stood Envy infrount of her naked form. She jumped backwards, trying to cover herself but failed because her bodies injurys caused her to stumble backwards.

" Ah hell, don't get so worked up!" Envy tossed a black towl to Winry, which landed on her head. And a medic box, which landed to her side. She struggled to stand but once she did she used the towl to hide her body. Envy only smirked.

" I did all of that? Wow, I'm amazing!" Winry wasn't thinking and said something she soon regreted.

" Your sadistic!" She cupped her hand over her mouth with her eyes full with fear.

Envy looked like he was choking on a laugh.

" Me? No way?" He said sarcastially pointing to himself. " But what did I tell you?" He started walking toward Winry. Each step he took she stayed put and her body started to shake.

He was inches from her face when he grabbed her chin and held her gaze.

" I told you to do as I say, right?'' Winry fearfully nodded. " So why did you speak out like that?"

Winry swallowed hard. Not knowing if she should answer.

Envy leaned down and bit her ear. She gasped. " Answer me!" He hissed.

" I-I. . .I don't know, I'm re-really sorry!" She cried out. He bit harder, not liking her answer. " I-I-I acted improp-per!" He bit harder. " Ah! I-m sor-sorry! Please, E-Envy forgive-fogive me!"

Envy laughed. " Let me think of ways you could gain my forgiveness." With that being said, Envy shoved her into the shower and in an red flash he was naked.

Winry looked at him and blushed. She tried looking away but Envy grabbed her face and held her gaze. " Don't look away." Winry started to freak when he shut the shower curtain and shoved her against the cold wall.

He smirked up at her frightened face, cupped her breast and leaned into her neck.

" Shall we?"

A/N: Hoping you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for all the gore. I love gore. It makes me feel better;) But no worries, things will end up getting better. Maybe. Keep reading to find out! Anyways, please review!

-Tiveni.!


	4. Chapter 4

Winry's scream. Oh, that scream. Twas like pure cold-hearted music to Envy's ears.

Oh yes, he _loved_ Winry Rockbell's scream.

Envy dove his face into Winry's neck and began to bite and nip at her pale flesh. And of course, left his mark.

Winry paled beneath him and whimpered at his touch.

He ran his hands up and down her fragile frame. Playing her like you'd see a professional musician play their lullaby.

His fingers roaming around her body as if the sin was knowledgeable with the female anatomy.

Envy tugged his lips up to Winry's trembling rose red, but chapped, lips. She held is gaze for at least a second. His purple orbs were hazed over with lust, not love, but lust.

And what Winry thought that when two people loved and married each other, they can see them undressed and do other things. But Winry was _very_ sure she and this thing were not married. So this was sin. She was _committing _a_ sin_.

No. It wasn't her. She's not doing this. He is. Envy was practically raping this poor girl.

Envy ran his hands behind her head and locked his fist with a handful of her golden main.

She cried out.

He grew harder.

Running his tongue up the blonde's neck and her heart paced. Already her eyes filled with tears making them shine like the stars. And her voice rung like a painful sad melody as she cried to his touches.

"Well, why, what's wrong with you?" Envy cooed, sick voice echoing across her flushed cheeks.

As if he didn't know. He just wanted to make it so much worse.

And, yes, it was working.

Winry whimpered out a bit when Envy nuzzled her colored cheeks. Her knees began to buck when he ran his tongue down her face, only to touch her lips before taking them with his own.

At first she tried to pull back but Envy held her in place. He tried to part her lips but she refused pushing against his chest. So he bit down on her lip to gain access. Which, he got.

Winry tried biting his tongue but then remembered what he might end up doing to her if she tried something like that. So she let him roam her from the inside.

He ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth. Every curve. Every nick and cranny of her mouth. . .he was there.

Groping her breast Envy began fumbling with her areola, pinching and pulling, causing the soft skin to grow hard, just as he was right now.

Unknowingly, Winry began to arch into his touch and started crying out in pleasure instead of pain.

It was then that Winry. . .Winry Rockbell, was kissing Envy. . .Envy the Jealous, her enemy, right back as he kissed her.

What was she doing? This wasn't her? She's not supposed to be kissing _Envy_.

This was wrong. This was all too wrong. What was she trying to do? He was practically raping her. Right? She's not supposed to want this. She's not supposed to actually want Envy to _touch _her. It's not right. Not at all. But here she was. . .

Envy rubbed himself up against Winry's, wait. . ._wet?_ core. This actually shocked Envy. It really did.

" Oh, hell, what's this?" he stirred. "Your actually wet and waiting." Winry blushed. "I bet you're a _virgin _aren't you?" Winry went even redder by his blunt statement.

"I'll havta change that now wont I?"

Winry paled. Understandment dawned in. And she freaked.

"W-w-wai-wait!" She fused. "Ple-please, don't do this!" Envy licked her lips.

"Oh yes, I will."

Her stomach sunk. And Envy finally took her.

Winry's cries could be heard throughout the room, and maybe the next one over.

"What did I tell you about crying like that?" purred Envy, "It only turns me on so much more!"

Winry bit down on her lips to keep the sobs locked away. Though the whimpering, she couldn't stop.

It was painful. No doubt about it. Her pain seemed to be Envy's joy.

How could've she softened up to him like that. It was disgusting. She was disgusting. Horrible.

Winry turned her head away from Envy while still biting down on her lip and let the tears just run free.

No matter what the poor girl couldn't do a thing. Nothing she could've said would've stopped this evil bastard from destroying her innocence.

She couldn't have fought him. She couldn't have done anything. The only thing she could do was stand there and take it. It was sad, yes. But what could that poor child have done to make this go away. She hadn't not one person to save her. Hell, that's if there was someone out there looking for her. Maybe Edward. Maybe not. But right now, this girl needed a savior. . .no matter whom or what it was. Just not Envy.

It was almost a balance.

Did she like this or loath this? After the pain went away it began to feel somewhat good. But nonetheless, she didn't want this with Envy. . .did she?

No. She didn't. It made her sick. He made her sick. But then why was she enjoying this like she was? Wasn't she supposed to hate this? But if she tried to do anything against him he might get angry again and hit her. So she was doing a good thing by enjoying this. Saving herself from more torture.

That must've been the reason for it so.

-x-

It was cold and windy outside that night. Edward knew he should've gone earlier on that day, but things had to be in his way.

It was already dark out when Edward and Alphonse Elric walked down a dirt road in the middle of the night. It was a little damp from the small shower of rain they've been having for days on end.

_**Winry loves the smell of rain**_, Edward thought, then felt his heart sink when he done so. _**Winry.**_

He had to find her. They actually had an idea where she might be, but it was just a thought. They could've been wrong. Oh god, Edward was hoping they weren't.

The brothers walked in silence. Both of them feeling anxious the find their friend. Both of them feeling worried and frightened at the same time.

"Brother," Al, whom had broken the silence, whispered. "Where is this place your talking about?"

"it's a hidden passageway that lies beneath the old library that used to sit in Central."

"And this is where they might be?"

"Yes."

"Lets hope your right about this, Ed." Alphonse brushed his blonde hair back and hooked it behind his ear.

"Yeah, so do I."

-x-

Winry lye on the floor in the showers curled up into a tiny ball.

The shower water was hot as it ran down her body but no mater how it hot might be she still felt as cold as ice.

Her eyes burnt from crying so much. Her face was raw from the tears that stained her pretty face. The pain she felt became a part of her and she no longer felt it, she began to grow numb.

What had she done? She just left that monster take her virginity like it was nothing! But like she said before, it was only so he wouldn't hit her. Right?

Then god dammit why did she like it so much? What the hell was going on with her?

She felt so dirty. So nasty and disgusting. She was tainted with impurity now. How could she've done this? But then again, why not?

Winry couldn't hardly remember who she was. Maybe she was a whore? Maybe she was married? How old was she? Hell she didn't know. But what if she wasn't a whore? What if she wasn't married? And Envy took her just like that and she'd actually enjoyed it.

What if this Edward character was her lover? Her boyfriend? Would he be mad? What if he'd hate her and never actually come and try to save her? Was he even trying to save her? Did he even notice she was gone? What if no one even cared for her? What a life.

With these thoughts taking over her mind, Winry began to grow colder. She began to hate.

And oddly, she grew a little respect for Envy. If he hadn't have kidnapped her then she wouldn't have seen the world in these colors.

She then began to crave his touch. Wanting his warm hands on her once again. She actually wanted him to hurt her like he'd done so before. Strange. But she liked it.

Getting up and standing, Winry turned off the water and climbed out of the tub. She dried herself off and once again looked at her naked form in the mirror.

Before she hated what she'd seen. Now it only turned her on. Oh how odd it was to change in a matter of ten minutes…But by god, Winry had done it.

Noticing there were no clean cloths for her to put on, Winry so boldly walked out of the bathroom and into a darkly lit bedroom.

She instantly felt a cold pair of eyes burn on her skin. _**Envy**_.

Would he like her sudden change of attitude? Only one was to find out, she guessed.

Winry slanted over to where a purple-eyed sin laid sprawled across a bed. His shadowy figure laying on its back facing her with its cold eyes.

As she got closer she noticed his cruel grin dancing on his face. Oh how it made her melt.

Envy noticed her sudden change of character as soon as she waltz out of his bathroom. Yes, he liked.

The bed cried out from the pressure as Winry let one knee onto it, then the other and began to crawl over to her sinner, breast swaying all the way.

It was then she noticed he was not wearing any clothes as if he had something planned when she returned.

She swung her leg over his torso when she got herself back and then everything dawned in. What the hell was she attempting?

It was as if someone else had taken over her body of that small amount of time. Did she have a split personality?

She began to panic when Envy stopped her from moving by grabbing her legs and pulling her back down onto his, once again, throbbing sex.

She cried out. Winry wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. But like before, she enjoyed it.

He began to force her to ride his shaft, though really, there was not forcing.

Up and down she had went, coaxing his member with her juices, breast bouncing all the way.

Soft and supple moans escaped her mouth as lowers grunts and groans came from his.

Envy ran his hands across her thighs and grabbed her ass, shoving her down harder onto him.

That caused a reaction. Winry squeaked as he had done it once again. The impact of slamming her down like that hurt her breast but to her confusion, it felt nice. Was she becoming a sadist?

Most likely.

Winry felt herself being pulled into her climax too soon. Her face scrunched and her breathing stopped as she collected herself in her high. Not soon after the sin followed her too.

He shoved her off of him and she landed on her side. The bed sheets softly kissed her skin as she fell on top of them.

Nonmoving, she laid there and watched as Envy got up and left. He told her he'd be right back and she once again felt that empty and disgusting feeling.

She enjoyed what she'd just felt but hates who it was with. But she's the one who started it and then Envy finished it.

She hates Envy and everything about him. But then loves how he makes her feel.

What is becoming of her?


End file.
